No Turning Back
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: AU. Ichigo wakes up in a world filled with nothing but pain and suffering. Until he meets someone special who gave him light. [COMPLETE!]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Date Uploaded: October 8, 2016- Saturday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.

 **Summary:** AU. Ichigo wakes up in a world filled with nothing but pain and suffering. Until he meets someone special who gave him light.

 **No Turning Back**

I've been a prisoner for a long time now. I literally grew up in this prison cell and got used to the lifestyle here. There are 13 divisions that consists of the laboratories, jail cells, torture rooms and the such. I've been living in Division 13 along with other young prisoners until recently I got transferred to the 12th division now that I've reached the age of 18. They say that I'd be capable to undergo slight experimental activities already.

If Division 13 is known for gathering the young prisoners and temporarily keeping new prisoners there, Division 12 is known as the Elimination Division. Here, prisoners who undergo experiments are being tested whether or not they're worth being kept alive or to be thrown out. The suffering... the hardships... it worsens as we go to higher divisions. Rumors I've heard so far about Division 1 is unclear. Nor are there any clear rumors about escaping this place alive.

Why are there such experiments in the first place? What's with this company? I don't know myself. I just realized I'm in this world whilst I'm in their care. Anything else outside this rotten facility... I cannot say. Because I don't know.

Scientists injected me with syrums, took blood samples over and over and injecting me more chemicals with different colors. Again, I had no idea what it means. I ask, they hit my wrist with a baton. I say a word, they hit arm. I resist, they, they taser me. Anything else will result to physical punishment. If not, we'll be locked to either a really cold or a really hot room for days without food and the only clothing we have is our undergarment. The days will depend on how heavy our resistance was. If we die? They throw our bodies in the fire. If we live? Well hoorah.

This kind of life... how could I enjoy it? Well, if I know what a joyous life is. They don't teach us anything either. I only learn through fellow prisoners who still had even a small spark of hope and joy with them. Although now, they're either dead or broken.

It was then that I met that one person who shined differently from the others. No... she was the only one shining. She had hope. She had joy. She brought them to us. To me.

I was thrown in the cell where she was. She was comforting the others with her. When she saw me, she smiled at me. A kind of smile I've never seen before. Probably because no one smiles much around here. Not even the scientists amd guards that look after us. They don't talk to us either unless needed.

This girl, she walked up to me and stretched her arm, telling me her serial number. That's right, we don't have names. Any real names. We only have our serial number. It's tattoed in our bodies to show that they own us. I just stared at her for a moment. What was I supposed to do with it? She doesn't seem to be handing me anything if that's the case. She giggled at my reaction and took my hand, shaking it before letting go. She explains it's how people introduce themselves to each other and make friends. Or at least it's what she knows it means.

I was amazed. I felt normal at the very least. Doing something different from my daily routine... that handshake, it makes me feel like it's a part of living.

I began to hang out with her after my shots and checkups. Prisoners come and go and we do our best to comfort them until she later welcomes me tobher small group of rebels that plots an escape. It was impossible. The first time I heard it, I felt afraid almost immediately. My whole body trembled. Escape attempts never ended well. We either get punished severely or die horribly. But either option isn't acceptable for me. To any of us.

And since I'm too hung up in being with this girl, I tried to convince them to stop it before it's too late. We argued.. we didn't had a talk for quite some time. I didn't see her after that. And I started to regret what I did and said. She may have escaped with her friends or got caught again... but both results wouldn't matter. What I missed is that I wasn't there with her. I should be there both in times of trouble and need just as she was there for me when I need her. I've been a selfish friend...

Fatefully, after three weeks, I saw her again and immediately inquired the details. She planned her escape, they were about to leave but she remembered me... she thought about me. She knew I'd be sad, hurt and probably die so she came back for me, once again inviting me to join them... this time I took her hand and smiled at her.

I'm joining.

I'm escaping.

I'm running away.

I'm facing my fear.

I followed her and her group until we've passed by several other divisions that was connected to ours. It was a complex maze but she seems to know her way around until we got into rhe sewers where this time, I took the liberty of leading. Division 13 orders the kids the clean the sewers most of the time and whoever couldn't come back will be left to die. So I know.

I thought things would be hard.

I thought that things would be so complicated.

But it was not...

In fact, after passing through the sewers, I saw a ladder after reaching the end and we climbed up. The alarms started to ring and we knew we had to run. We looked behind us and saw the guards with their dogs coming our way from the distance. We looked in front of us and we saw the fence. We ran to where we knew we should go to. The fence.

Run! Run! We screamed to each other. Gunshots were fired but no one looked back. No one wanted to.

One by one, the members of the group dropped in number as the bullets hit their vitals or their ability to run was damaged. I didn't care. No one did. Whether a friend dropped dead or a friend got left behind, no one turned around, no one bothered to help. We're all on our own. Not even her, who gathered the group, helped them.

As we desperately ran for our lives, I realized I was finally near the fence. I took a leap and started to climb over it, following her lead. She's the only one I was following, only one I'd care if ever she was shot.

Miraculously, we reached over the fence and we continued to run. But then there were screams. It was loud and they were in pain. The shouts of the soldiers were louder and nearer, so as the dogs' barking and growling. I felt the same feae again. The regret of ever running away in the first place... but there's always the hope.. my hope, that lead me to where I am right now. Where am I?

I'm standing outside of the prison cell.

I'm outside the fence.

I felt free. Yes, I'm free now.

I faced my hope, my light, my joy, giving her the warmest smile I could give. In gratitude of what she did for me. But... after seeing her, I was surprised that she was pointing a gun at me, the friendly smile in her face now a mischievous grin, one similar with those people who toyed with us.

It was too late for me to realize that all along she was one of them, that she was going to eliminate those who pose a threat to theor project. That's what the Elimination Division is about. I closed me eyes and told myself there's no turning back.


End file.
